Caster
by Mischief4Mayhem
Summary: Kayla has always had visions. Mostly pertaining to the future of those around her. But when she starts having vision of a forest and a beautiful man, she is forced to search for answers and a place she never thought could exist... Legolas/OC, Tauriel. Rated T for now to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Visions

Kayla braced herself silently. She knew she had to get out of there. Another vision was coming.

She gripped one hand on the side of her desk, while raising the other. Her teacher looked up, took one look at her face, and gave a short, quick nod. She tried to move out of the classroom as quickly as possible, forcing herself to walk.

As soon as she was safe in the hall, she allowed herself to speed up into a run. She had barely locked the graffiti covered stall door, in the bathroom, before the vision hit her.

The dank sharpie covered walls disappeared from around her, become replaced with hugely tall gnarled trees, and long grass.

Sunlight trickled through the over-hanging braches, as the wind whispered through the deep green leaves.

She had been here before. She slowly stood, taking in the scenery around her, knowing what would happen next. She would turn around and walk a while before coming to, in the bathroom.

But what she saw when she turned was not what she expected.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass here?"

She was speechless, and could not answer the question.

He was beautiful, the man who had spoken. His blue eyes pierced her. The sunlight that came through the trees, glinted off his long blond hair. She was taking into account his perfectly angled face and his oddly pointed ears, when he spoke again.

"I suggest you answer me, trespasser." His voice was quiet, but there was force behind it that made his words sound less of a suggestion, and more of an order.

Kayla finally noticed the bow and arrow, firmly gripped in his hand, and pointing directly at her.

She snapped out of it.

"My name is Kayla." She spoke slowly, raising her hands at the same time.

His face was guarded, as he took into account the strange clothing she wore, and the odd fluency of her speak. He thought her oddly bewitching, with her long red hair, and large green eyes.

"Why do you come here?" of course, he would never let her see, just how effected he was by her, this odd stranger named, Kayla.

His voice still remained sharp.

"I'm not entirely sure." She answered quietly.

His sapphire eyes narrowed.

"I'm not actually here," she said quickly, before he could say anything.

"At least…" she paused, "I don't think I am. You see this is a sort of a dream I'm having. Except I'm not asleep. It's a vision. I've had them for as long as I can remember."

She stopped herself from saying more, cursing herself in her head. Why was she telling him all this? Why did she have to ramble on when she was nervous?

He remained stoic, but he lowered his arrow.

"How could you not be here, while I see you plainly in front of me? Do you suggest that my eyes deceive me?" he raised his eyebrows, and she could see a slight anger begin to smolder in his eyes. She had offended him.

She knew that was not good.

"No!" she exclaimed, knowing she had to fix it and right what she had said, "You have miss-taken what I mean!" she moved to take a step forward, and his grip tightened on his bow. She stopped herself from moving forward. She began choosing her words with caution.

"You see, I can see things, the future. Usually the future of those around me. I was not implying anything. What I'm trying to say is that I've had lots of visions, and in them it was as though I was standing right beside those in them. It's just they've never been able to see me. And yet, you can."

His perfect brows furrowed.

"So you are not actually here. This," he gestured with his bow, "Is a vision. And I should not be able to possess the ability to see you."

His voice told her he didn't believe her.

"Do not lie to me." He said curtly. "The king does not take kindly to trespassers, nor to liars."

The arrow was pointed at her again.

Kayla's voiced died in her throat, along with any rebuttal to prove her innocence.

She stared at the beautifully, deadly man, and decided to try to sedate his anger.

"Where exactly am I?" her voice was timid and quiet.

She winced when she realized that it was the wrong thing to ask, to try to stop him from becoming angrier.

"I will not answer your questions, until you truthfully answer mine."

Suddenly a strange smell overtook her, it filled her nose. The smell of old, and wet places. It didn't match the place around her.

She blinked and furrowed her brow, she searched for any signs off the odd change, in the man's face, but he remained unaffected, as though nothing had changed.

He watched her, as a look of confusion crossed over the woman's face, which eventually turned into a look of realization

Kayla's vision started to blur, and she understood what was going on.

A slight throbbing echoed through her head, just before everything went black.

The woman, fell. Fainted it seemed. Surprise flew through him. He ran over to where she had formerly stood, to find her, but she was gone. A sharp intake of breath was the only proof of how unnerved he had become from her immediate disappearance. He took up a ready stance with his bow, and scanned the surrounding trees.

Once he was positive she was gone, he lowered his bow, and stared unseeingly through the trees.

_Where did she go?_


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

**Okay! So chapter two! :) I'm really sorry if its slow. And I apologize profusely for how much explaining there is, but I feel like it must be done... It's my first try at fanfiction, so I hope you guys think its at least half decent... Read and review! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Kayla flopped down on her bed, exhaling deeply, grateful, she was in the safe confides of her home.

She sat up, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, there."

Kayla's aunt poked her head through the door.

Kayla jumped off the bed and bounded towards her aunt.

"Aunt Rose!" she hugged her tightly.

When she pulled away, she smiled warmly at her.

"I didn't know you were coming into town!"

Her aunt smiled down at her.

"Well, some unforeseen events have come about, and I think it's best if I am here."

Kayla tilted her head to the right.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that, said events came, unseen?"

Rose laughed. Kayla was her only niece, and she had also inherited part of the gifts, that she possessed.

"You know me so well."

Kayla sat down on her bed again, and Rose followed her there.

"So what's going on?" she stared expectantly at her aunt.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me. How's your head?"

Kayla's hand automatically went to the tender spot, which had remained there from earlier in the day. When she had woken up from her vision she and been slumped against the stall wall. She had smacked her head at some point during the vision.

she swallowed hard, remembering about the man in the forest.

Her aunt raised an eyebrow, and Kayla knew there was no getting around telling her what she had seen.

"It's okay…" she started.

"You can trust me, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, knowing that she could trust her aunt. When her mother had died, she started having the visions, and her father, not having any knowledge of his wife's true heritage, thought she was having hallucinations, due to the trauma that came with losing her mother.

Of course, when her aunt got wind that Kayla was having 'visions', she stepped in immediately, and explained everything. They were Precognitive. They could see things that happened before, they actually happened. They could see the future.

Of course, this didn't change her father's mind, but he backed off, and Kayla didn't approach him about her visions anymore. Her aunt was the only person who she felt she could confide in.

"It was different."

"Different how?" Rose asked slowly.

Kayla took a deep breath before answering.

"Recently," she began, "I had been having this reoccurring vision of a forest. Not one I've ever seen before, and when I would have these visions, I would just walk around for a while, and then I would come to again."

Rose looked slightly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kayla held up a finger and said,

"Today it was different, because this time, there was a man."

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"But you usually have visions of others."

Kayla nodded, "Yes, but usually they are visions of people around me. I've never met him before."

Rose smiled.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, honey. Thats not that different. You're visions will change and mature, as you do, so seeing people you've never met, is completely normal. I have visions with strangers in them all the time."

Kayla stared down at her bed covering.

"Yeah, but do they have pointy ears, and the ability to see and convers with you?"

She looked up to find her aunt staring at her with this odd look in her eyes. Kayla could see that what she had said had sent her aunt's mind reeling.

Then Rose's face split into a huge grin.

"Darling," She said, wrapping Kayla in a tight embrace, "You have nothing to worry about."

Kayla pulled away.

"What do you mean? You told me before that people in visions will not be able to talk to me. They won't be able to see me, because it hasn't actually happened yet, and I'm not actually there."

Her aunt was still beaming, and Kayla just stared at her with a bewildered look upon her face.

"That's because it wasn't a vision."

Now it was Kayla's turn to go reeling.

"What?"

"My dear, it seem you have inherited full Spellcaster powers."

"You've lost me." Kayla stated.

"You weren't having a vision, Kayla, you were actually in that forest. You teleported there."

Kayla stared at Rose with her mouth slightly a gape.

"Impossible."

Rose gave her a mischievous smile.

"Apparently not."

Kayla furrowed her brow.

"So you're telling me that I wasn't visioning, but teleporting to wherever the hell I was."

She gave her aunt a look.

"Did you know that is what had happened, all along, or are you just figuring this out with me?"

"I had an idea, that's might have been what had happened, but I wasn't sure."

Kayla stared at her.

"But now you are?"

"Yep." Smile.

"So… do you know where I was? Like was I in England or something, because the way that guy spoke, well, it wasn't exactly a North American accent."

Rose just shook her head.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you were in this realm." Rose gave Kayla a look when she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't give me that sass, you had to at least have thought about the possibility of other realms."

Kayla just shook her head.

"No imagination." Rose snorted. "Just like your father."

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Alright, then if I wasn't in this… realm," Kayla said, "Then where was I?"

"Well, with all this talk of pointy ears, and arrows, well… I'm thinking you were in Middle Earth."

Kayla was staring up at the ceiling, later that night, thinking about all that her and her aunt had spoken about.

When she had first heard her Aunt Rose's theory of her being in Middle Earth, she didn't believe her.

It's supposed to be a fictional world, right?

Well, by the end of dinner, (Which they made together, as Kayla's father was working late… again,) Kayla was a true believer.

Something else she had a hard time believe at first was, she was a true Spellcaster.

In other words, a sort of witch. So she could do all sorts of crazy stuff, like seeing the future, and teleport, and cast spells, and depending on her affinity, she make thing happen just by pure will.

Like if she had an affinity for animals, she could talk to them, and make them do her bidding.

Or if she ended up with the affinity for spirit, she'd be kick ass in necromancy.

She had cringed at the thought of communicating with dead people, and her aunt told her it wasn't as bad as she though it was.

That's the one thing she still didn't believe.

Kayla began to drift off to sleep, thinking about the man in the forest, and how she actually did lie to him. _Unintentionally _of course…

There was an odd sensation of falling. Then she hit the ground.

Kayla groaned. She must've fell out of bed.

She put her hand down to push herself up, but what her hand came down on, wasn't the hardwood flooring of her room. She felt grass.

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed around her.

Above there was branches, full of whispering leaves, but through them you could see twinkling stars.

She sat up. She knew where she was.

The forest.

She stood and turned slowly around. She didn't know how to get back home. And it was dark. She didn't see any sign of the blond man. She thought that could be a good thing and a bad thing.

She didn't like being in the forest by her house at night, let alone a strange forest that belongs in another world.

She decided that it was probably safest for her to be off the ground, so she walked over to the closest tree and began to climb. When she felt she was high enough, she found a sturdy branch and sat down.

She swung her feet silently and began to try to figure out how exactly she was going to get home.

And then she saw him.

Kayla tilted her head to the side and watched him, the man, creep silently through the trees. His bow was drawn, and he looked lethal. He stopped when he reached the clearing.

She stared down at him, as he remained perfectly still, and wondered at what he was doing.

She shifted her weight slightly, causing the branch beneath her to give off the slightest creek.

The man, or elf, as Rose had called him before, spun around and aimed his arrow directly at her. His eyes found hers, and Kayla gave a startled squeak.

"You are stealthy, trespasser, but your impatience gave you away."

Kayla gave the elf an odd look and crossed her arms.

"Impatience?"

His blue gaze remained locked with her green one, and she was determined to not look away first.

"Yes, your impatience. You were waiting for me to leave. Do not try to convince me otherwise, I know what you were planning."

Kayla laughed.

"And what exactly was I planning? And I do have a name. You can stop calling me 'Trespasser.'"

She mimicked his tone of voice and his brow furrowed.

She chastised herself realizing provoking an elf with a weapon, aimed at her, probably was not the best idea.

He remained silent.

"Well. If you're not going to answer me," she hopped down from the branch, "Why don't I come down and explain to you what I'm really doing here."

His aim remained locked on her, just as his gazed did.

"I do not wish to hear any more of your lies. I'm sure you spin them as well as a spider spins their webs. I will not be caught prey in your web of lies."

She held up her hands.

"I'll admit, I did lie to you before."

A look of anger crossed into the depths of his eyes.

"But," she exclaimed, "It was unintentional. I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't know."

His eyes remained hard.

"How does one lie unintentionally?' his voice was sharp, and disbelieving.

Kayla crossed and uncrossed her arms.

"How do I explain this…" she murmured to herself. She finally looked away, knowing she wasn't going to win a stare down with an angry elf.

She gazed up at the branches, and then past them, the sky.

"I wasn't technically lying. I was speaking the truth." She looked back at him.

"Or at least what I thought was the truth."

His lips flattened into a hard line and he stared deeply into her eyes, as though trying to pull the answer of if she was lying or not, from the depths of her soul.

He was warring with himself in his head. He didn't feel like he should trust her, but at the same time, there was something about this girl, that made him want to believe her.

He slowly lowered the arrow.

Kayla gave a relieved sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths

**OKAY! I had a hard time getting this one done... But I hope you like it all the same. Writers Block sucks. **

**Alright, read, review, but most of all enjoy! **

**(Also I'd just like to say I really appreciate the reviews so far! They make me so happy! :) Thanks guys!)**

He watched her, carefully.

"You lied to me, but as you say, you believed what you were telling me was truth."

"So technically I wasn't lying."

He raised an eyebrow.

"But now you know differently."

Kayla nodded, and chanced a step forward. His eyes flicked down to her feet, and then back to her eyes. He didn't move.

"You are not from here." He stated.

"No, I am not. I come from a different world."

If he was taken aback at this, he didn't show it.

"And I'm not really all that sure how I've gotten here these two times, nor how I got back the last time…" she trailed off. It felt like her heart had dropped out of her chest, into the pit of her stomach. It finally hit her. She had no idea how to get home…

He read the pain in her eyes, he saw how real it was. The pain, was what finally convinced him that she was not lying.

"Where do you come from, Kayla?"

Kayla's gaze had fallen to the dark ground, which mirrored the darkness of her thoughts. But when he spoke to her, her green gaze snapped back up, searching his face.

"Have you given up with trespasser?"

She gave him a half smile, and he answered earnestly,

"One cannot be a trespasser, if they did not mean to trespass. You had no intention of being here, you merely stumbled upon this place. So in turn, I hope you will consider accepting my deepest apologies, for my misdirected suspicions, and bad behaviour."

He bent his head, as though in shame, and Kayla stood there staring at him, mouth slightly a gape, in stunned silence.

"Hey," she said, snapping out of it, "This is your home right?" He peeked at her, slightly lifting his golden head.

"I mean, if some random person 'stumbled' into my house, even by accident, I'd be pretty pissed. Probably call them a few names of choice, too."

He raised his eyebrows, at her odd speech, not fully understanding.

"What I'm trying to say is, I understand why you reacted the way you did, and I don't blame you."

He tilted his head to the side, gazing at her intensely, as her tried to figure her out.

"I could have killed you, and yet, you give your forgiveness so easily."

She shrugged giving a shy smile.

"Like I said, I understand why you did it."

She realized they had gotten way of track.

"Oh, and to answer your earlier question, I'm from a little place called Toronto."

She looked around, becoming a little more at ease, and the elf watched her. She looked back to him.

"So can you tell me where exactly this is?"

"This is Eryn Lasgalen. Or Wood of Greenleaves."

Kayla's eyes widened.

"So I'm really in Middle Earth?"

The elf nodded. "Yes."

"Whoa." He watched her closely as her green eyes widened, and she looked around her in wonder.

Then she looked back at him.

"And you're an elf?"

He gave another nod. He realized he still hadn't introduced himself.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, at your service."

Her face split into a grin, as he gave her a small bow.

Kayla tried to curtsy, but it came out as more of an awkward little hop.

"It's nice to meet you your Highness."

"Please," he said, "Call me Legolas."

"Alright, Legolas. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is truly all mine." He said with a smile.

"So you really have no way to get home." Legolas watched as the sadness etched itself into Kayla's face. She shook her head, and her red hair cascaded down into her eyes. She pushed it out of them impatiently.

"My aunt, she said she was going to try to teach me how to control it, like she did with my visions. But I guess she never thought of me teleporting in my sleep." She gave a humourless laugh.

She had explained everything to Legolas. They were sitting cross legged on the gassy ground, and he had been an avid listener, and had been interested in everything. How things worked in her world, what a Spellcaster could do, and what her life had been like, what her family was like.

She had managed to give very vague answers about her family, still not totally okay, with telling a pointy eared stranger her life story.

He had gotten the message and he pried no further about her family.

"I will do everything in my power to help you get home, Kayla of Toronto." He said solemnly.

She gave a laugh. "I appreciate that, Legolas."

They sat in momentary silence.

He stared at her face, as she got lost in thought. He still found her oddly bewitching.

Kayla absent mindedly traced a figure eight into the ground.

Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she felt sleep coming. She forced her eyes to stay open.

"You are tired."

"No, no I'm alright."

But he was already on his feet, and pulling her, to her own.

"Come. We will go. I will find you a place you can rest."

"Where are we going?" Kayla asked sleepily, feeling slightly worried.

He put his arm around her waist, to help keep her upright. She leaned into him, and breathed in. He smelled wonderful.

She looked up at him, as he smiled down at her.

"To the Halls of Thranduil."


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Luckily the block is gone! Hooray! :D so second update for the night... Tell me what you think!**

**Read review and enjoy!**

**:D**

Kayla rolled over and pulled the soft blankets over her head. Everything smelled so good. And she was so warm.

She slowly began to reach full consciousness, and she heard beautiful singing somewhere far off, echoing it seemed into the room to greet her.

She sat up, remembering where she was. She looked around her. She could not remember reaching the Halls, but apparently they had.

She hopped out of bed and her feet landed on the cool floor. The bed she had laid on was intricately carved, as was everything around her. Everywhere books were thrown and scattered, some laying open, and others closed, but they all seemed to be in the midst of being read.

She slowly made her way out of the doorway, and into the dimly lit hallway. She looked left and right, but not knowing which way to go, she shrugged and chose left.

Her bare feet merely whispered against the ground.

She paused at the end of the hall, hearing melodic voices, speaking a language she could not understand. Just as she was about to move forward, in order to see the faces the beautiful voices belonged to, a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you are going?" A female voice asked.

Kayla gave a startled gasp. She turned and found herself face to face with an elf woman, with long red hair.

"I… I"- Stuttered Kayla.

"I didn't mean to… I mean…"

She found herself lost for words.

"I was curious. I didn't mean any harm."

The elf gave her a warm smile.

"I know. Prince Legolas asked me to keep an eye on you until you woke. When I went in to check on you, you were gone. Luckily I was able to find you before you got into any trouble."

She put her arm around Kayla's shoulder, and steered her back the way Kayla had come.

"Some people here are not so accepting of change, nor are they forgiving."

Kayla looked at the woman in slight fear. She seemed to sense her gaze and she looked at her, giving a friendly smile.

"Of course I think it would do these Halls some good to see some change, but there are those of our kind, who have sworn to the old ways, and will not sway from that path." Her steps paused and she stopped slightly in front of Kayla.

"Forgive me," She said, "I have all but forgotten to introduce myself. I am Tauriel, head of the Elven Guard here in Eryn Lasgalen."

Kayla gaped at the beautiful elf. She forced herself to speak.

"My name is Kayla, I'm a Spellcaster."

She gave Kayla a once over, and she felt small in her flannel pajamas.

"So you are not human, as I had first thought."

This sent Kayla's mind going a hundred miles per minute, but she was unable to ask Tauriel about her statement, because the elf had her once again by the shoulders, and was speaking as they walked.

"Legolas, said he had found you in the eastern part of the forest, and he thought you were a spy. When he reported back to the King about your sudden appearance and then disappearance, it had the guard in a bit of an uproar. There were so many out there looking for you… You're lucky Legolas was the one to find you again. Others may have been merciless."

A look of realization came over her face, when they stopped outside the door, but she didn't give Kayla the time to ask what exactly it was she was thinking of. She gave Kayla a little push, and she went into the room.

Legolas sat in a chair with a worried expression spread across his features.

A look of relief was put there when his blue eyes met Kayla's green ones.

"Thank-you, Tauriel." She gave him a nod.

Kayla watched Tauriel from the corner of her eye.

Legolas fixed his eyes on Kayla's face.

"Please don't do that again. My father isn't keen on having strangers here, let alone, allowing them to walk around unsupervised."

Kayla met his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just got really curious."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Tauriel cut him off.

"It's quite alright. It happens to the best of us." She gave Legolas a meaningful look, and Kayla wondered what the second secret meaning was, behind her words.

Legolas shut his mouth and silently willed Tauriel to shut hers, on that subject.

Kayla watched the two of them, and the tension grew in the room. She shifted uncomfortably and that seemed to break the spell.

Tauriel gave her another warm smile.  
"Shall I get something proper for you to wear, Kayla?"

Kayla gave a little laugh looking down at her flannel pajamas.

"You don't have to."

Tauriel just shook her head.

"You are a friend of Legolas's and so you are a friend of mine. I don't have to, but I want to. Please let me help you." She gave another warm smile.  
Kayla returned the smile.

"Alright, if you must."

Tauriel gave a nod and swiftly left the room.

Kayla looked over at Legolas, who was still watching her closely.

"So did I fall asleep on the way here?"

"You did, and so I carried you here." He gestured around them, at the room.

She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the thought of him carrying her, but she tried to act as though she was unaffected, but he caught the color that started to burn in her cheeks.

"So where is here?" She asked, matching his gestures.

He gave a small laugh, "My chambers in the Halls of Thranduil."

"Oh." Was all Kayla could muster. She felt the color that already burned in her cheeks darken.

Then she managed, "So you like to read?"

She took this question as her scape goat to turn away from him, to hide her burning cheeks. She picked up the nearest one, and flipped through it.

He watched her back, and when she turned around slowly, with a look of awe on her face. He smiled.

"You can actually read this?" She said holding up the book, pointing to a random page.

He walked over to her, and took the book from her hand.

"Yes. Sindarin is my first language."

Kayla made a face, "Sin-what?"

"Sindarin." He said with a smile.

He lowered the book so she could see it again.

"It's so beautiful." She said tracing the symbols with her index finger.

"I could teach you to read it," He said. "If you'd like, that is."

Kayla smiled up at him.

"I'd like that very much."

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, and Legolas snapped the book shut, causing Kayla to jump slightly.

His sudden reaction showed that he had been startled, and Tauriel held back a laugh.

Legolas and Kayla turned to face the doorway. She held a bundle of fabric in her arms.

She held it out to Kayla, and she walked over and took it gratefully from the Elf.

"Thank you so much."

The elf just shook her head, and took her by the shoulders steering her into a room that was adjacent with Legolas's chambers. Tauriel shut the door behind them, and Legolas was left standing, book still in hand, staring at the closed door. He sat down on the bed, and after a minute averted his gaze from the door down to the book. He opened it, and began reading, getting lost in the words that were so neatly scripted on the parchment.

Kayla looked down at herself. The clothes that Tauriel had brought her, fit perfectly. They were incredibly comfortable.

She was lost in the intricacy of the patterning on the tunic, as Tauriel started weaving braids in her hair.

By the time she was through, Kayla didn't even recognize the girl that stared wide eyed, back at her in the glass that hung on the wall.

_I look like an elf!_ The thought was bouncing through her mind.

"What did you mean by, I'm not a human?"

Tauriel looked at her, over her shoulder in the glass, she looked slightly confused at her unexpected question.

"Spellcasters are believed to be the daughters and sons of Vaire. The gift of their blood allows them eternal life."

It felt like Kayla had been punched in the gut.

"Are you certain?" she turned and met Tauriel's bewildered gaze.

"The extent of my knowledge isn't large, but from what I do know of your kind, yes." She searched Kayla's face.

"You did not know this."

Kayla gave a small shake of her head.

"It's beginning to seem that I don't actually know all that much about who I truly am."

**So what else was Kayla's aunt not telling her? :) Hope you liked it guys! **

**I'll update again asap! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Here we go chapter five! I'm learning a lot of Kayla, and what her personality is like, the more I write. I hope you like the story and Kayla's character so far! **

**Read Review and Enjoy!**

**(Thanks for the reviews they really do help me keep writing!)**

Legolas looked up, when he heard the door open.

Tauriel walked out, followed by Kayla.

"You wear them well." He said, getting up and gesturing to the garments that Tauriel had lent to Kayla.

She looked down and smoothed out the already perfect tunic.

"Thanks. I guess it's lucky that we're around the same size."

Tauriel gave her a smile.

"I must go," Tauriel said, "I have some things I must attend to."

Kayla looked at the elf woman.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Tauriel shook her head.

"It brings me joy to help you."

With that she exited the room and Legolas and Kayla were left alone.

He noted her posture, the slight sag in her shoulders.

"What is the matter?" he asked moving closer to her.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me."

He enclosed her left hand in the both of his, and met he sorrowful gaze.

"That is all I will do, until you tell me what is bringing this sadness to your eyes. Are you missing home?"

She shook her head again, and pulled her hand from his, turning away.

Silence fell between them, and Legolas stood there, watching her back, at a loss for what to say or do.

Then Kayla spoke.

"My mother passed, when I was younger. And after her death I started having my visions, and my father, didn't believe me. Anyone I told didn't believe me, actually." She turned to face him again, but her eyes remained on the floor.

Legolas saw in her face, that it was difficult for her to tell him this.

"And then my aunt heard about my claims of seeing things. And she came and explained everything to me. Or so I thought."

Her eyes finally came up to meet Legolas's.

"Yesterday, after I had accidentally poofed myself home, my aunt showed up at my house. She told me that the only reason why she had kept the rest, the fact that I was a Spellcaster, was because she wasn't sure if it would show up fully in my blood, because my father is a human. But I told you this already…" She trailed off.

Legolas held his silence, it looked as though she was going to continue. And she did.

"In the other room, Tauriel told me that Spellcasters are believed to be descendants of one of the Valar. And because of that, they will live eternal life. Of course my aunt failed to mention this. So now I'm questioning how much I actually know about myself."

She shook her head.

"And to think that she was the only one I ever actually trusted, after my mom died…"

After a few moments Legolas spoke. "You feel betrayed. But maybe she was just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kayla asked slightly anger at the thought. What could possibly be so bad that she would have to be protected from?

"False hope."

Kayla furrowed her brow.

"Most of those who are mortal search from ways of accomplishing eternal life, do they not?"

Kayla shrugged, not sure where he was going with that question.

"I guess there have been a few who would do anything to achieve that."

"I'm not trying to excuse your aunt's misgivings, but maybe her intentions all along where to shield you from false hope. From thinking you'd be gifted with eternal life, and these magnificent gifts only to find that it wasn't true? You would be devastated, would you not?"

Kayla thought about this. She gave a sigh.

"I guess that could be a possibility of why she didn't tell me the truth."

She bit her lip and got lost in thought.

Legolas approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I do not think she mean to smite you."

Her green eyes met his blue ones, and his heart went out to her. The sadness in her eyes was so great, he wished there was something he could do.

His hands moved down her arms, and he grasped her cold hands.

"Come," he said smiling down at her, "I want to show you something."

She couldn't help smiling back.

He pulled her and they walked together, one of their hands still entwined.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, as he led her through the maze of dimly lit tunnels.

"You'll see." He answered simply with a mischievous smile.

"It's so beautiful here. And peaceful."

Kayla drunk up the scenery around her.

Legolas had taken her out of the Halls, and out into the forest. They stood in a secluded little clearing, in which the trees stood tall and proud, seemingly guarding the beauty that was hidden within them. A small creek ran through the middle and wildflowers grew all around.

Kayla breathed in the fresh air.

"This is where I come, when my mind refuses to quiet. It calms me, being out here."

She studied the elf from the side. He truly was beautiful.

The sun shone off his golden hair, and his smooth features were that of perfection.

He turned feeling Kayla's gaze. He gave her a smile.

"Thank-you for showing me this place." She said.

"You were brave enough to speak to me of your heart. I wanted to show you a bit of mine."

"It is truly beautiful, Legolas."

He liked the way she said his name. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the ground with him. They sat facing each other. He pulled a small leather bound book from inside his tunic.

He gave her another smile.

"Did you want me to teach you to read in Sindarin now?"

Kayla's face split into a giant grin.

"Absolutely."

She scooted closer so they were side by side and their shoulders were brushing.

"There are a few things you will need to know to be able to learn to read and write properly…" legolas began.

She watched his face, and listened intently.

They stayed there until the sun began to fall in the sky. And the moon began to rise to take its place.


	6. Chapter 6: Distractions

**Hi guys! Okay I apologize for how long it took me to update. I was having so much trouble with this... I probably scrapped five different versions of the chapter! Anyways, I hope you like it! :)**

**READ REVIEW BUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY!**

**(BTW your reviews have made my life. no joke. so Thank you thank you thank you!) :)**

* * *

Tauriel moved quickly, trying to catch up to Legolas.

"Where is Kayla?" She asked, once she had caught up to him.

He looked at her, "She is reading, in her chambers. "Or trying to." He looked down and smirked.

"Trying to read?" Tauriel was confused.

He smiled wider. "I'm teaching her to read in Sindarin."

She gave a nod of understanding.

It had been three days since Kayla had teleported to Middle Earth.

Legolas had been showing her around the forest, and teaching her to read, trying to keep her away from the Halls as much as possible. He had spoken with his father, and to say the least, his father was not exactly all that happy with having an outsider stay in the Halls. But that hadn't been the only reason he had tried keeping her busy; he didn't want her focus to be on returning home.

"She cannot stay here, Legolas."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, his brows furrowed.

"Don't speak such nonsense. Kayla can stay as long as she'd like, or as long as she needs."

He began walking again but moments later Tauriel was in front of him, blocking his path.

"But that is not how your father feels, nor the people here."

"I am quite aware of my father's feelings on these matters." He said curtly, trying to step around her, but she matched his steps.

"Legolas I'm telling you this because I fear for her safety. I do not wish for her to leave."

Anger was evident in his face.

"You fear for her safety? You think someone will try to harm her? That is a serious implication, Tauriel."

She sighed.

"I do not think the people would try to harm her. It's just this feeling of foreboding I have been carrying with me... many are restless. Unsatisfied with her presence."

He stared at her blankly.

"Then they can continue to be unsatisfied, because she needs our help, and she will continue to stay here!"

With that he stormed around her, this time she didn't try stopping him.

She just turned and watched him go, ducking into his room.

She shook her head and headed into the opposite direction.

Kayla stepped out of her room.

She had been given her own chambers for her stay, just down the hall from Legolas's.

And seeing as she only had a curtain acting as a door, she had heard everything Legolas, and Tauriel had said.

She made her way down to Legolas's chambers. She peered in the doorway, to find him standing rigidly, arms crossed glaring at the wall.

He turned his gaze to her when he heard her footsteps outside his door.

She stood timidly in the doorway. He smiled at her, and all the anger dissipated from his body.

"So, I think it's time for me to start trying to figure out how to get home."

Legolas's smile faltered.

"You heard what Tauriel said," His voice was soft. "You do not have to leave, Kayla."

She stepped into the room.

"But I do." She looked around herself. "The only problem is, I don't know how. And I should have been trying to figure that out as soon as I got here the second time." She fixed him with her emerald gaze.

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say you've been trying to keep me distracted."

He looked at his feet, and didn't say anything. Her suspicions were confirmed by his silence.

"Well played, Elf." She said. "It worked. For a while."

He looked up and met her gaze.

"If you had told me you wished to return home, I would have done everything in my power to have helped you do so, but you never voiced such a want, and so I just did my best to…"

"Keep my mind off home?" she finished for him.

"I am sorry Kayla."

She waved away his apology.

"You're right. I could have said something, but I didn't. And it's not like I even want to go home. But I have to."

He looked confused.

"You say you must go, and yet you do not wish it to be so. Why?"

"Because this is the only place I have ever truly felt at home after… Well, after my mom died." She gave a shrug and turned away from him, trying to hide the fact that her eyes had started shining. He crossed the room, to reach her, in seconds.

He stood in front of her, and gently lifted her chin.

"You shall always have a home here."

She bit her lip. "That's not how some seem to feel about it."

A look of anger passed over his face, but it was gone again, when he spoke.

"Then you shall always have a home, with me."

She stared, and after a moment she wrapped her arms around him. He stood there stone still, in shock, arms slightly hovering over her.

He let himself relax, and wrapped his arms around her, and leaned into the embrace.

When she pulled away, he longed to feel her warmth again.

"Thank-you." She said quietly.

He smiled, and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. She turned pink and looked away. Then after a moment, she walked away, and sat down in the chair by his desk. He watched her go sadly, not wanting there to be any space between them.

After a moment she broke the silence.

"So…" She looked up and finally met his gaze again. "I assume you have no idea how to teleport, right?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Is there anyone here who could know how to teleport?"

He shook his head again.

"Well…" she put her chin on her hand and scrutinized the floor, as though it held all the answers.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

She looked up. "Pardon?" She wore a confused expression.

"What is the last thing you can remember before you teleported back home that last time?"

She blinked a few times, thinking hard.

"A smell."

He tilted his head to the side.

"A smell?"

She nodded, getting up from where she was sitting, stepping closer to him.

"I remember I smelled the scent of the place I had been before I was here." She explained.

They both stood in silence, lost in thought.

"We do not have to figure it all out, this very second." He said, walking over to her and brushing the hair away, that had fallen in her face. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Says the one who tried distracting me, so I would forget about it." She raised an eyebrow, and said jokingly, "You know, I am not so simpleton you can distract, with pretty words, new languages and your dazzling smile."

He smirked. "You think my smile is dazzling?"

She turned pink. "There you go again. Trying to distract me, by changing the subject." She said, avoiding the question.

He raised his eyebrows, going along with her now.

"Is it not working?"

She shook her head and gave a triumphant smile.

"Nope."

He sighed, and feigned disappointment.

"Well. That is truly too bad." He stepped closer to her, so that they were only inches apart.

"Then I'll simply have to try _harder_."

Then he put his hands on her waist, and pulled her even closer.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He leaned his head down, and he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

She remained frozen for half a second before closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him back.

* * *

**Ooo Tauriel's got a 'foreboding feeling' wonder what that could mean... ;)**

**And To be quite honest I'd be pretty damn distracted if I were in Kayla's position! ;)**

**hope you guys liked it!**

**(P.s. please don't hate me for ending it there! D:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses

**So, it's been a while! but thank you thank you thank you for the reviews while I was gone. (I've been swamped with school and volleyball and work...) but thanks for bearing with me! I hope you like this next chapter! We are gonna meet some new peeps ;)**

**Read, review, but most of all ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kayla sat down slowly. She stared unseeing at the wall in front of her.

Her mind was racing trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Legolas had kissed her, and she had kissed him back.

And when he pulled away, she backed up, and excused herself from the room.

She smacked herself on the head.

"Yea, super smooth, doofus…" She said to herself sarcastically.

She cringed at how badly she had handled that situation. But she hadn't known what to do. She'd never been kissed before!

She touched her lips lightly, a slight smile parting them.

He had kissed her!

The smile disappeared when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

Finding a way home.

She sighed, and looked around her.

It wasn't like she actually wanted to leave. She had been telling the truth, when she told Legolas that this was the first place she felt at home, acceptance of the people, or not.

She sighed again. This time it was heavier.

What was she supposed to do about Legolas? She forced herself to stand up. She made herself walk out of her room, and down the hall.

She stood uncertainly outside of Legolas's.

He was sitting on the bed staring at the ground. He kept cursing himself in his head. He shouldn't have done that. She walked out so fast...

Kayla cleared her throat, his head snapped up, and his gaze met hers.

She felt her face burn red.

"I'm sorry for running out. It was rude." she spoke before he could say anything.

he stood and walked a few steps forward, before stopping himself, and looking just as uncertain as Kayla felt.

"Do not apologize. I should not have acted so rashly. Please accept my apologies. I was the one who was rude."

She stood there shaking her head.

"You are an incredibly complicated person."

He furrowed his perfect brow.

"I do not understand what you mean."

"You kiss me, and then apologize for it after."

"you ran out, and you had every right to. I pushed you into something you did not wish to do."

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, why did I kiss you back, then?" she crossed her arms.

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, I would have pushed you away, Legolas."

She gave him a shy smile.

"I just didn't know how to react and so I ran out."

he worked this through in his head. She had wanted him to kiss her. A slight smile appeared on his lips.

"And you say that I am the complicated one."

Kayla gave a shrug, still looking slightly uncertain.

He walked over to her.

"What is wrong?" He pulled her into the room, and tilted her chin up, so that she would meet his eyes.

She gave another shrug, and looked away, her hair falling in her face.

Legolas gently brushed it away, and she met his eyes again.

"This doesn't change the fact that I have to go home, you know."

He stared at her face, as though trying to memorize every detail of it.

"I understand that."

The sadness in his eyes was immense.

They fell into a silence. She was trying to look everywhere but at him, and the only thing he could see was her.

she stepped away from him, and said,

"I'm going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head." He nodded.

"I could accompany you."

But Kayla just shook her head, "I kinda just need to be alone for a while. But thanks."

He gave her a sad smile. She turned and started walking from the room before stopping abruptly and then turning around.

She jogged back over to where he stood, and the look of uncetainty came over her face once more. Then, it disappeared and a look of resolve was clear in her eyes.

She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she backed up, with a smile, and jogged from the room.

Legolas was left standing, alone, smiling to himself.

* * *

Kayla made her way through the halls quickly, trying to avoid the resentful stares of passing elves.

She let out a relived sigh, once she had exited the halls.

She walked along one of the hidden paths Legolas had shown her, mulling over everything in her mind that had happened in the three days she had spent in Middle Earth.

She knew she had to go home. But she also knew she was going to come back.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask her aunt. She let her mind wander over her life. She wondered if her father had even noticed her absence.

She looked around herself and found that she stood in the little field that Legolas had shown her. She looked around herself and breathed in. She felt like she belonged here.

Then she realized, something was wrong.

It was completely and utterly silent. And not in the calming way. The birds had stopped singing, and the only sound was the leaves moving slightly to the wind.

She stood still listening intently.

She could feel something too. Like something bad was lurking about. The atmosphere had changed, the air seemed heavier.

Kayla scanned the trees in front of her. she caught a shadowy movement to her right.

"Who's there?" she called. Then she rolled her eyes at herself, and her stupidity. it was as if she had never watched a horror movie in her life. Rule number one of scary situations with lurky creatures.

Never _ever _call out 'who's there?'

The shadow became still. she tried to keep her eyes focused on it, but it was difficult, what with the trees casting all sorts of shadows.

"I go by many names, young caster, but you may call me Gandalf."

Kayla squealed and spun around, to face a tall man in a tall pointy blue hat, and a long silvery beard. She took three steps back.

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"How did you..." she pointed from the trees where she had spotted the shadow, and then to the ground where he stood.

She furrowed her brow. And took another step back.

He held out his hands and gave her a warm smile.

"I do not mean you any harm. I am a friend of Legolas's." He spoke with utmost certainty. As though just telling her that he was a friend of Legolas's would make her trust him.

"And I am just supposed to believe that, because you are 'Legolas's friend?'" She said, one eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, "No! Quite the opposite, actually. I was simply trying to see if you had any sense at all."

Kayla stood there staring at that strange man.

"That's an odd thing to do. Wait." she crossed her arms, "How did you know I was Legolas's friend, how did you know to speak of him? And how did you know I am a Caster?"

He gave another laugh.

"You are quite sharp, aren't you."

She shrugged.

"I try not to miss much." she glanced around herself, realizing that the sound had began around them again.

"I knew you were Legolas's friend because you are here." He gestured around them with one hand "Only a close friend of his would know of this place." He fell silent for a second.

"And as for your second question, well, you look just like your mother. It only seems evident that you would also inherit her powers."

* * *

**GANDALF! :D need I say more? :P**


End file.
